La fin d'une époque !
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Après les durs combats contre Hadès, les Chevaliers d’ors ont été ressuscités en récompense de leur sacrifice. De longues années après, que reste-t-il de ces valeureux chevaliers.


Titre : La fin d'une époque ! (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic/Yaoï (léger, très très léger)

Chanson : Putain de temps (Michel Sardou)

Persos : A découvrir ^_____^

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Après les durs combats contre Hadès, les Chevaliers d'ors ont été ressuscités en récompense de leur sacrifice. De longues années après, que reste-t-il de ces valeureux chevaliers.

Note 2 : J'ai écrit cette fic après avoir lue celle d'Asrial "La Rose et la Mort", c'est une idée qui m'a beaucoup plue que de suivre un chevalier qui aurait vu la fin des siens et l'avènement des nouvelles générations. Cette fic comporte donc des ressemblences avec l'autre. Asrial est au courant et celà ne lui pose pas de problème. Je vous conseille d'aller lire la sienne aussi, elle est vraiment bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Pope secoua ses longs cheveux blanchit par les ans, redressa sa silhouette courbée par le poids des années et d'un pas encore alerte pour son âge quitta les arènes pour remonter jusqu'au Grand temple. Il était fier de cette nouvelle génération de Chevalier. Bien que depuis de longues années maintenant aucune nouvelle guerre sainte n'aie vue le jour, l'ordre de la Chevalerie d'Athéna était toujours au sommet de son art et les Chevaliers prêt à donner leur vie pour leur Déesse.

Il traversa les douze temples, tous occupés, salua chaque Chevalier, pour enfin entrer dans ses appartements privés. S'accordant une pause dans sa tâche de Pope, il retira alors sa lourde toge, enfila un sari plus léger et se dirigea vers une commode dont le contenu était éparpillé sur le sol. Prit d'un soudain besoin de rangement, il avait vidé cette commode ayant appartenue à son amant, et à laquelle il n'avait pas touchée depuis sa mort, pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans tous les papiers qui s'y trouvaient. Une feuille, jaunie par le temps, écorné aux angles par les années lui échappa des mains. Avec un grognement, il se pencha pour la récupérer. Alors qu'il allait la mettre avec d'autres feuilles à jeter, il suspendit son geste en reconnaissant son écriture. Le cœur battant soudain la chamade, il parcourut avidement les lignes, tracées de l'écriture nette et précise qui avait été la sienne plus d'un siècle auparavant.

Cette lettre, il s'en souvenait mot pour mot, écrite lorsqu'il avait 17 ans pour un de ses pairs. Non, pour lui ! Lui qui était son meilleur ami et allait devenir son amant. Cette lettre c'était sa déclaration. Ne trouvant pas les mots et le courage de lui avouer en face, il lui avait fait parvenir ce message. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son amant avait conservé ce billet.

_On retrouve une lettre  
Abîmée par le temps,  
Le souvenir d'un être  
Aimé à dix-sept ans,_

Les yeux plein de larmes, les souvenir affluant en masse, Shaka se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, serrant la feuille contre son cœur. Il les revoyait tous. Tous ses anciens frères d'armes, qui un à un s'étaient éteins pour le laisser seul, en charge du Sanctuaire. Le premier à partir avait été Aldébaran, à la grande surprise de tous, une fièvre mortelle l'avait terrassé malgré sa forte constitution et personne n'avait put le sauver. Ensuite, sentant venir sa fin, Shion lui avait confié le Sanctuaire et la charge de Pope avant de partir en Chine aux cotés de Dohko. Ils étaient morts quelques années plus tard, dans leur sommeil, ensembles et enlacés dans une dernière étreinte. Shaka avait, en plus du titre de Pope, reçut comme ses prédécesseurs le don d'une longue vie et il avait du se résoudre à voir ses frères mourir et vieillir avant lui. Ce fut ensuit au tour d'Aiolia et d'Aioross de les quitter. D'une manière stupide et imprévue, sur les routes de Grèce. Les deux frères avaient voulut s'offrir un tour de la Grèce afin de passer du temps ensemble et de rattraper le temps perdu. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus au Sanctuaire. Un chauffard leur avait ôté la vie, les renversant et les tuant sur le coup. Séparés dans la vie, les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés réunit dans la mort.

- Grand Pope ?

Surprit, Shaka rouvrit les yeux pour se trouver face à Shura. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour faire une mise au point. Il ne s'agissait pas de Shura, mais d'Estéban, son petit-fils. Eh, oui, le bouillant espagnol avait fini par se marier. Avec Shaina ! Leur fille n'était pas devenue chevalier, mais son fils à elle avait suivit l'entrainement des Chevaliers et avait, sous les yeux ému de son grand-père, gagné le droit de porter l'amure du Capricorne. Shura s'était éteint quelques années plus tard, rejoignant enfin sa femme, morte en couche bien longtemps auparavant.

Shaka dut fournir un effort important pour sortir de ses souvenirs tant le physique et la voix d'Estéban ressemblait à ceux de son grand-père. Il se redressa lentement pour rejoindre la grande salle où le dîner venait d'être servi. Comme à leur habitude, les Chevaliers mangeaient ensemble le soir, en compagnie de leur Pope.

_On revoit un visage,  
On écoute une voix  
Qui ressemble au passage  
A l'image d'autrefois,_

Après un repas où il n'avait presque rien mangé, le Pope retourna à ses appartements. Continuant son rangement, il tomba ensuite sur une photo jaunie où tous ses frères d'armes posaient, en compagnie des Saints de l'Espoir devant la Grande Statue d'Athéna. Elle avait été prise juste après leur résurrection et les sourires étaient sur tous les visages. Avec nostalgie, il s'attarda sur chaque visage. Shion et Dohko, se serrant sagement la main, mais les yeux brillants, Aiolia, serrant son frère dans ses bras. Saga et Kanon, pleurant de joie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Milo, accroché comme une sangsue à son Verseau. Shura, entouré de DeathMask et d'Aphrodite, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Aldébaran, serrant également la main de Seiya, Shun, pleurant aux cotés de son frère, Hyoga et Shiryu échangeant une poignée de mains et enfin eux deux. Lui et Mû, se regardant sans oser se rapprocher. Shaka sourit, ils avaient fini par se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sans aucune gêne avaient échangé un baiser passionné. Vite imité par Milo et Camus, beaucoup moins sage ou Aphrodite et DeathMask !

Enfin, épuisé par son grand âge, l'ancien Chevalier de la Vierge, se coucha, la tête pleine de souvenir. Alors que sa mémoire lui faisait parfois défaut dans la journée, lui faisant mélanger les noms de ses Chevaliers, la nuit elle lui revenait plus vive que jamais, lui rappelant tout les bons moments passés ensemble. Quant à ses Chevaliers, ils s'étaient désormais habitués à le voir mélanger les noms et ne lui faisaient plus remarquer qu'il avait tendance à les prendre pour ses anciens frères d'armes.

_On en fait des histoires  
Pour une photo jaunie,  
Le ciel de ma mémoire  
A des reflets bleu-nuit._

Au matin, le Pope se rendit aux arènes. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la présentation et de nouveaux apprentis devaient se présenter pour entamer leur formation.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, tous les Chevaliers d'Or étaient présents, installés dans les gradins et attendant patiemment. Se raclant la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix, Shaka prit la parole d'une voix forte et puissante.

- Chevaliers, aujourd'hui est le jour des présentations. Trois apprentis viennent ici afin de débuter leur apprentissage. Ils seront confiés à trois d'entre vous. Celui qui souhaite former l'un d'entre eux sera prié de se faire connaitre.

Il se retourna ensuite vers les trois adolescents, attendant un ordre.

- Approchez et présentez vous.

Le premier se rapprocha en tremblant un peu et prit la parole.

- Je m'appelle Ryu, je suis le petit-fils de Shiryu du Dragon.

En effet, les longs cheveux ébène de Ryu ressemblaient à ceux de Shiryu et de Shunreï. Son maintient prouvait également qu'il appartenait à la lignée des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Un chevalier se redressa dans les gradins et prit la parole.

- Moi, Estéban du Capricorne, formerai Ryu afin de faire de lui un Chevalier digne de ses ancêtres.

Le second jeune homme s'approcha. Avant même qu'il ne se présente, Shaka avait reconnu ses ascendances. Des cheveux verts, un profil efféminé, un cosmos emmétrant des ondes douces et pacifistes, il était lui aussi petit fils d'un ancien chevalier de bronze.

- Je m'appelle Haku, je suis le petit fils de Shun d'Andromède.

- Moi, Maya de la Vierge, formerai Haku afin de faire de lui un Chevalier digne de ses ancêtres.

Shaka souris discrètement, Haku était sans doute le mieux placé pour porter l'armure de la Vierge lorsque son temps serait venu. Enfin, le troisième apprenti se rapprocha. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Depuis longtemps maintenant, le port du masque avait été annulé pour les femmes et celle-ci n'étaient plus obligées de tuer l'homme voyant leurs traits.

- Je m'appelle Keï, je suis la petite-fille de Hyoga du Cygne.

Shaka esquissa un nouveau sourire. Décidément, bon sang ne serai mentir. Le fils d'Ikki avait rejoint les chevaliers d'argent bien des années plus tôt, et celui de Seiya les Ors à la même époque en enfilant l'armure du Sagittaire.

- Moi, Aelis du Verseau, formerai Keï afin de faire d'elle un Chevalier digne de ses ancêtres.

Une fois les apprentis confiés à leurs maitres, Shaka remonta en soupirant. Décidément, le temps filait, les derniers descendants des Bronzes venaient d'entrer au Sanctuaire pour suivre la glorieuse voie de leurs ancêtres.

_Putain de temps  
Qui fait des enfants aux enfants,  
Des tours d'ivoire aux éléphants,  
Putain de temps._

150 ans. Il venait de fêter ses 150 ans. Encore une année qui avait filée à grande vitesse. Il poussa un profond soupir en pensant à ses amis. Ils l'attendaient depuis si longtemps. Apparemment, la mort n'avait pas encore décidé de le prendre et ses frères devraient l'attendre encore un peu.

_Tout doucement,  
On va sur ses noces de diamant.  
Le champagne coule au nouvel an,  
Putain de temps._

- Grand Pope ?

- Keï ? Que veux-tu ?

- J'aimerai que tu me raconte l'histoire des Chevaliers d'Or, ceux qui étaient tes amis.

Avec un soupir, Shaka s'installa confortablement dans son grand fauteuil et installa la petite fille sur ses genoux. Comment raconter l'histoire de ses amis alors que leur mort reste bien vivace dans son esprit.

Quelques années après la mort d'Aldébaran et des frères Aiolia et Aioross, une nouvelle bataille commença. L'ennemi n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'Hadès mais, ses soldats étaient bien mieux entrainés et la Chevalerie d'Athéna n'était pas encore au complet. Trois chevaliers étaient morts, Dohko et Shion s'étaient retirés et Shaka n'avait pas encore de successeur. Les batailles avaient été terribles. Les pertes bien que minimes dans le camp d'Athéna, les avaient tous affectés, mais pour certains les blessures n'étaient pas faciles à cicatriser.

Camus et Kanon n'étaient pas revenus de leur mission. Ils avaient trouvé la mort face à deux Chevaliers d'une puissance égale à la leur et seul leur sacrifice avait permit de mettre fin à cette guerre. Au Sanctuaire, deux Chevaliers avaient été inconsolables. Milo n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre son amant dans la mort. Loin de son Verseau, le fier Scorpion n'était que l'ombre de lui même. C'est Mû qui l'avait trouvé, un matin, en montant rejoindre son amant au Grand Temple. Allongé sur son lit, serrant une chemise ayant appartenue au Chevalier des Glaces, le Scorpion s'était ouvert les veines, rejoignant celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Saga l'avait suivit de peu. Avec la mort de son jumeau, une partie de lui s'était éteinte, et malgré les tentatives d'Aphrodite pour lui remonter le moral, il avait sombré dans la dépression. Il avait disparu au détour d'une errance solitaire sur la plage. Ironie du sort, la mer avait rejeté son corps, quelques jours plus tard, près du Cap Sounion où son frère avait été enfermé pendant si longtemps.

La petite fille jeta un coup d'œil au Pope. On lui avait dit que celui-ci partait souvent dans ses pensées. Elle posa sa main sur celle du vieillard et le secoua légèrement.

- Grand Pope ?

Shaka se secoua pour sortir de ses souvenirs. Il posa son regard sur la petite fille et en cherchant les mots commença l'histoire des Chevaliers d'Or. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit le temps de passer plus de temps avec ses amis, mais il était maintenant trop tard.

_On cherche dans un livre  
Les mots que l'on attend,  
De n'avoir pas su vivre  
La vie au bon moment._

Shaka se réveilla dans son fauteuil. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait fini par s'endormir et la petite avait quitté la pièce en silence, le laissant seul. L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, il se redressa, sentant une présence familière à ses cotés. Devant lui se trouvait Mû, ou plutôt son fantôme. Lentement, il se redressa et se rapprocha de son amant. Le détaillant avec avidité. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs, dans la fleur de l'âge, juste après leur résurrection. Ses longs cheveux violine cascadaient dans son dos, retenus en une queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux, verts pétillaient d'amour en le regardant. Shaka tendit une main vers lui, mais celui-ci la refusa. Avec un sourire contrit, Mû lui fit comprendre que son temps n'était pas encore venu. Sur un dernier signe de tête, l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier se retourna et fit un pas avant de disparaitre. Shaka se frotta les yeux pour effacer les dernières brides de son rêve. Lentement, il porta une main à son visage et essuya les quelques larmes qui venaient perler à ses paupières.

Comme il l'avait aimé son Bélier. Comme il avait apprécié ces moments passés ensembles. De la méditation en journée à leurs nuits pleines de tendresse et d'amour, le Chevalier de la Vierge n'avait pu se passer de la présence de son amant. Lorsque Shion lui avait laissé la charge du Sanctuaire, Mû était venu s'installer dans le Grand Temple, l'aidant à tenir le Sanctuaire et à veiller sur leurs frères. Comme lui, le Bélier avait mal supporté les disparitions de leurs amis. Ensemble ils étaient parvenus à résister à l'envie de les rejoindre et de se laisser entrainer par le repos eternel.

Sur la dernière image de son amour de toujours, Shaka entamant une nouvelle journée, emplie de nostalgie.

_On rencontre au hasard  
Un témoin du passé  
Et s'ouvrent les armoires  
Des sentiments blessés._

Trois mois avaient passés depuis la venue des apprentis au Sanctuaire. De plus en plus souvent, en montant au Grand Temple, les Chevaliers retrouvaient le Pope perdu dans ses pensées. La paix était présente dans tout le royaume terrestre, les Dieux avaient cessé leurs querelles et Shaka s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la mélancolie et ses souvenirs.

Avec la mort de Camus, Milo et des jumeaux, il était devenu urgent de remplacer les Chevaliers. C'était à cette époque que la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers était arrivée et avec eux, les premiers « fils de », en l'occurrence celui de Seiyar et celui d'Ikki. Peu à peu, tous les temples avaient retrouvé un occupant. DeathMask, qui avait reprit son nom d'origine, avait déjà cédé son armure à son apprentie, une jeune française qui était devenue Agnès du Cancer. Aphrodite avait lui aussi cédé sa place à son apprenti, Othello du Poisson et Kiki était devenu Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Puis les deux anciens assassins avaient rendu l'âme. Enlacés, comme Dohko et Shion, ils avaient livré leur dernier soupir, vaincus par la vieillesse. De l'ancienne époque, n'étaient restés que le Pope, son Bélier et Shura, toujours Chevalier d'or du Capricorne.

Puis une nouvelle génération de Chevaliers avait succédé à la première. D'un âge avancé, Shura qui avait perdu sa femme mais avait aimé sa fille pour deux, avait enfin cédé sa place à Estéban avant de s'éteindre paisiblement. Mû, lui, s'était battu, jurant à son amant de ne pas le quitter. L'Atalante avait atteint l'âge avancé de 100 ans, mais n'avait put faire reculer la mort plus longtemps. A son tour vaincu par cette vieille ennemie qu'est la mort, il avait laissé la Vierge seul et désespéré. Aucune nouvelle guerre n'était venue gâcher cette paix si chèrement payée, mais malgré les dures épreuves qu'il avait dû endurées, Shaka se prenait parfois à regretter le temps passé et la franche camaraderie qui l'avait lié à ses pairs. Regrets qui n'échappait pas à l'œil exercé de Maya, son ancien disciple et futur successeur qui savait à quel point l'actuel Grand Pope se sentait seul malgré l'amour qu'il portait aux nouvelles générations.

_On refait malgré soi  
Le chemin à l'envers  
En se disant tout bas  
Que c'était mieux hier.  
_

La troisième génération est en marche, songea Shaka en assistant aux entrainements de Ryu, Haku et Keï.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Trois générations. Depuis trois génération, il dirigeait le Sanctuaire, attendant que vienne son heure et que ses compagnons viennent le chercher. Il avait appris, de la bouche des trois apprentis, le sort de leurs grands-parents. Shunreï avait contracté un cancer après la naissance de son petit-fils et n'avait pas vu son premier anniversaire. Shiryu lui avait attendu un peu, pour voir grandir cet enfant avant de rejoindre son épouse. Shun avait lui aussi atteint un âge respectable de 102 ans. C'était lui qui avait fait découvrir à Haku le cosmos et lui avait transmit sa bonté naturelle. June, la grand-mère du garçon avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de la route et n'avait jamais connu son petit fils. Seiyar et Mylène s'étaient éteins à trois ans d'intervalle, de veillesse, tout comme Ikki et Yaone, son épouse. Enfin, Hyoga avait perdu Anya, sa femme, en couche, comme Shura et avait élevé seul son fils. Il avait lui aussi enseigné les basses à son petit-fils avant de rejoindre volontairement sa mère et sa femme dans le sommeil eternel.

Une chose était sure, les trois apprentis avaient vraiment de qui tenir et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un jour ils accéderaient au rang de Chevalier d'Or.

_Putain de temps  
Qui fait des enfants aux enfants,  
Des tours d'ivoire aux éléphants,  
Putain de temps._

La fête battait son plein dans les arènes. Les Chevaliers fêtaient le nouvel an et tous étaient présents. Athéna avait fait une appariation, pour la plus grande joie des plus jeunes qui ne l'avaient encore jamais vue, afin d'annoncer une paix universelle. Les Dieux venaient de signer un traité et plus jamais une guerre sainte ne ravagerai la Terre et n'ôterai la vie aux Chevaliers.

- Ta tâche n'en sera que simplifié, murmura Shaka à Maya à la fin du discours de la Déesse.

- Que voulez vous dire ? s'étonna le Chevalier de la Vierge.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- …

- Maya, mon heure approche, c'est à toi que reviendra la tâche de gérer le Sanctuaire après mon départ, chose qui te sera facilité par cette paix et par le fait que tu m'aides déjà énormément dans ma tâche. Aucun chevalier n'est plus approprié que toi, ils le savent, tout comme tu le sais déjà.

- Maitre, vous avez encore de longues années devant vous ! se récria le jeune homme.

- Détrompe toi, elles sont derrières moi à présent. Mais sache que le rôle de Grand Pope n'est pas aisé. Comme moi tu devras te faire à l'idée de voir partir tout tes amis sans pouvoir les rejoindre avant un long moment.

- Maitre, je serai digne de la confiance que vous placez en moi. Le moment venu, je serai prêt.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, lui assura le Pope dans un sourire.

_Tout doucement,  
On va sur ses noces de diamant,  
Le champagne coule au nouvel an,  
Putain de temps.  
_

Le Pope avait trouvé refuge dans les gradins, laissant le centre de l'arène pour les jeunes qui s'étaient lancés dans une grande soirée dansante. La musique arrivait à son oreille, mais les sons étaient indistincts, comme étouffés par un mur invisible. Une main se posa avec douceur sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, il eut la joie d'apercevoir Mû, comme il l'avait vu peu de temps auparavant. Peu être un peu plus pâle et un peu moins consistant que dans son rêve, mais avec le physique de ses 20 ans. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage fatigué du Pope, faisant ressortir ses quelques rides. Il avait beau avoir 150 ans, des cheveux blanchit par les années et le dos parfois vouté, il n'avait pas prit beaucoup de rides et son visage avait gardé cette grâce et ce mystère si envoutant. Mû se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Shaka dans un soupir.

- Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour. Maintenant, il est temps.

- Je sais, ici tout est prêt, je laisse le Sanctuaire entre de bonnes mains. Reverrons-nous les autres ?

Avec un sourire, Mû se plaça sur le coté, dévoilant un monde cotonneux juste derrière lui. D'un signe, il lui montra une zone plus floue et plus compacte.

- Regarde, ils t'attendent !

_Depuis le temps  
Qu'on va de l'eau à l'Océan,  
Sans fin et sans commencement,  
Putain de temps._

Derrière son amant, Shaka aperçut les formes éthérées de ses compagnons. Ils étaient tous là. Ils l'attendaient. Sans se poser plus de questions, oubliant le Sanctuaire et son travail de Pope, Shaka se redressa et tendit les mains vers Mû. Celui-ci les lui attrapa, les serrant légèrement. C'est alors un Shaka ayant retrouvé le physique de ses 20 ans qui passa la barrière invisible le séparant de ses amis. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui l'avait attendu pendant si longtemps. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il s'enfonça pour toujours dans le néant, aux cotés de ses amis enfin retrouvés.

Sur les gradins, Maya de la Vierge se rapprocha de son ancien maitre. Il n'eu pas besoin de le toucher pour comprendre qu'il n'était plus. Il ravala un sanglot et d'une voix puissante annonça à toute l'assemblée.

- Chevaliers, le Pope vient de nous quitter.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'arène à la remarque de Maya. La musique fut aussitôt coupée et chacun leva les yeux vers cet homme qui les avait vus arriver, grandir et devenir chevalier, vers cet homme qui avait veillé sur trois générations de Chevaliers en attendant patiemment que la mort le ramène vers les siens. Doucement, Maya s'inclina devant le corps de son maitre. Plus bas les chevaliers firent de même.

- Grand Pope, Shaka de la Vierge, avec ta mort, voici une page de l'Histoire de notre Chevalerie qui se ferme. Tu étais le dernier représentant d'une époque troublée. J'espère de tout cœur que tu retrouveras tes amis et prendra enfin un repos mérité. Salue de notre part ces courageux Chevaliers qui nous ont permit de vivre enfin en paix et à ton tour, attend nous. Nous nous retrouverons.

_Finalement,  
Le ciel nous gardera vivant.  
On se reverra forcément,  
Putain de temps._

_Owari_

_Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire via les reviews._

_Arkady_


End file.
